


Payback

by ChromaticNinja



Category: Brave Police J-Decker, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Other, rp-universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticNinja/pseuds/ChromaticNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elita brought Shadowmaru to overload, so he thought he'd like to return the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> This thing is a continuation of a tumblr RP with my good buddy who is shipping trash like me. Hope you like, Edd. Elita is actually a lot of fun to write B) -Chromie

Light and heavy all at once. The ninja _sagged_ against his conjunx as senses rebooted, coalescing back into reality. Every sensor seemed heightened--almost painfully so--as the cling of static prickled over him before fading away. Her voice cooed in his audial and Shadowmaru's optics slid shut, motor humming with sensation. After venting a few steadying vents against her shoulder, he lifted his helm--still shaking slightly--and retracted the needles that had slipped from her mouth in the heat of his overload. Startled, blinking optics finally met hers, a shock of embarrassment and something like fear crossing his features. "I've…I've never…had that happen before..." he stammered. Was he…was he...? "I think I might be _malfunctioning_..." Surely, that wasn't normal; not something his systems were _designed_ to do. He looked away from her. _God_ , it had been sublime, though... He hadn't known that level of pleasure was possible. It _couldn't_ be possible...

A warm and reassuring smile from Elita. She touched the side of his face, frame still warm as her optics traveled his frame. His overload had been _something else_ , that was for sure, and it left an unresolved ache in her systems. "I wouldn't call it a malfunction." She purred at him with a touch of amusement, contented and grinning with subtle mischief. Her servos traveled up over his shoulder in a slow, soothing gesture. "How do you feel?"

Shadowmaru's optics were innocent and widened a touch with curiosity. Was that a _normal_ response to that sort of stimulation? Was _this_ the culmination of the unnamed urge he felt when he was compelled to touch her and _be_ touched by her? At her question, he felt a lot of things: embarrassment for his _total_ loss of composure was among them. Confusion, too, along with maybe a touch of trepidation. But foremost--among the lingering heat that still pooled in his cortex and only grew when he felt the warmth that still clung to Elita's frame--he felt…" _Incredible_." The word expelled from him in a gusty and vaporous vent. It was intense; _indescribable_. It had sated an ache deep within him, although as she looked at him with her small, approving smile, he felt an ache returning. He had been a mess, he reflected, optic darkening. She had made him _scream_.

His engine gunned. He wanted to hear the same thing from _her_.

Elita heard the sound from his chassis and registered a touch of surprise, although the look the surveillance mech was giving her bid back a _new_ wave of heat. Shadowmaru regarded her with curious and intent green optics. "You made quite a spectacle out of me, you know." he murmured, slipping fingertips up her shoulders before letting them travel down her arms.

 

Elita's grin dialed up. "Payback so soon, ninja?" she teased quietly, letting her own hands slip around his neck. Her fans were whirling _hard_. She had already gotten wound up from watching his climax. Now, she was practically _humming_ with charge. His touch was electric on her plating and it caused and exquisite burning all the way down to her spark.

"I'm impatient." he replied quietly, making it sound like a promise of things to come. Gentle fingertips found their way up her shoulder before moving back down again over her sides. His touch lingered reverently over a scar he encountered before continuing over every detail he found. His thumbs swirled out over the biolights that decorated her midriff. Elita purred at the touch and her mouth parted slightly. In that instant, Shadowmaru's lips crashed over hers, _open-mouthed_ and _slow_ to caress hers in a heated kiss. A small sigh left his conjunx as she clung to him, unashamed of how much her frame was heating up. Her glossa trailed out over his bottom lip and it caused Shadowmaru's frame to quiver slightly. _Why_ was that so good…? Every time her mouth touched him--that he felt the slick point of her glossa glide its way over his frame-- he felt some of his self-control slip away. The lust in his kiss was undisguised as he pressed his mouth to hers passionately, slipping his own glossa out to meet hers. The dissipated charge was coming back fast and forcefully now, accompanied by the urge to put his mouth on every inch of her. The image of her frame tensing and straining with pleasure just as he had clawed its way into his processor and he sighed into her. This wasn't just about getting _even_ , or simply pleasuring her. It was about _exploring_ her; finding every detail of her diverse frame and kissing it... _tasting_ it.

Reluctantly, his mouth left hers and moved to the inside of her jaw, then down her neck, making a fiery line where feeling kisses were left. He bit her when he reached the inside of her shoulder, dentae sinking just a little roughly into the cables that joined into her neck. Elita replied with a small gasp, servos flinging themselves out to his wings and rubbing at them lightly when her digits met them.

He looked up at her, sighing out a taxed vent in response to her touch. His breath was warm and heavy and his optics were dim. He said nothing, expression slack and loving. Then his touch fell from her sides and traveled around the curve of the armor that framed her hips. His fingertips began high on either side, above the joint of her thighs, then trailed inward, coming together above her codpiece.

It was at this point that Elita realized--a little breathlessly--that the ninja apparently realized _exactly_ what he was doing. The meaningful, patient, reverent look in his optics said that his fingertips sliding above the panel that covered her interface array was no _idle_ gesture. She gasped in, optics wide as Shadowmaru lowered himself to his knees in front of her. Her hands drifted with him as he moved, staying lit upon his wings as skilled servos curved around the backs of her thighs. Primus, that _look_ he was giving her could melt her cladding off. Her engine thrummed at him, smile nervous and a little dopey as the lightness of his touch made her systems flutter.

Shadowmaru's digits swirled up the backs of her legs, then slid around to the front as they circled the seams of her hip joints. His thumbs pressed into those seams, _gliding_ along the edges as they came around and prodded towards the inside of her pelvic plating. She pulled a desperate intake of air, feeling the energy in her systems diverting to where he touched her, making reality seem to zero in on where his fingertips pressed into her. She felt her balance _weakening_ under his ministrations _quickly_ and fell back a step. Her back found the merciful support of the wall and her shoulders curled back lightly as he continued the same movement rhythmically: down, up around the backs of her thighs, up to the joint of her hips and inward towards her codpiece.

From where he knelt, he looked up and watched her beginning to struggle. His cortex was spinning out of his chest, but he forced himself to move _slowly_. His EM field washed out from him, colored with need and admiration and deep, _deep_ love that intoxicated him until he was heady from it. He was past the point of getting even. Her reactions _completed_ him. He wanted nothing more than to make her feel _good_.

Her own EM field laced with his in a confused dance of _need_ and _love_. A flush colored her cheeks and her vents felt heavy, as though she couldn't manage to pull in enough air to cool her systems. Then Shadowmaru did something that caused a moan to escape her, thighs trembling under his touch. He had run his servos up the back of them and pulled her hips forward slightly so that he could slide his glossa over the seam of her interface panel. Primus, _fuck_ , how did he know just what to do? Her grip on his wings pinched a little harder as a few giddy, disoriented vents burst out of her, touch erratically slipping up the edges of his panels. A hot vent against he inside of her hip said that the rough touch was not missed by the ninja. His fingers dug into the upper seam of her legs, just under her aft.

He knew _enough_ \--based off of what Reviver had told him--to understand that this was where Cybertronian interfacing equipment was housed. And if he'd had any doubts about it, they were quickly dispelled by the _shivering_ reaction he drew out of the commander. His mouth latched onto the inside of her leg joint and his glossa dragged over the cables there intently before flickering over her panel again, then moving to the inside of her other joint. Elita writhed luxuriously, buffeted by the sensations he was causing in her frame. She felt her interface systems responding quickly. The pulse in her lower abdomen told her that her lubricating transfluid was collecting under her panel and she _quaked_.

Flushed with heat at the prospect of getting her this wound up, as well as from the touch she dragged over his wings, the ninja mech was almost panting with effort. The ache in his systems was back--worse than before, perhaps--and he craved those rewarding sounds that occasionally slipped from her vocalizer. Inquisitively, he pressed two fingers to the armor between her thighs and rubbed slowly, kissing the front of her closed panel. The sensation of him rubbing  the panel under which her valve resided caused her to wobble and moan again, stricken beyond words. She felt her systems cycle again, bringing on a rush of fluid that began seeping through the seams. Oh Primus. Oh, _Primus_...

His fingertips encountered something wet and he paused curiously, glancing up at her with silent approval. Funny, how similar they were to humans, then. He understood well enough to know what _this_ meant. Swirling his touch there for another moment, he brushed his face between her thighs and ran his glossa there, too. His engine growled a few times in succession as he encountered the taste of her; this strange, almost organic seeming fluid that was slick and heavy in his mouth. Elita went rigid and her hands suddenly crashed on top of his shoulders, squeezing into the joints as she keened and hissed and let out a soft wail. " _Aaauh_ … _Dammit_ , Shadowmaru...!" she cursed, caught in the luscious sensation, out of control, frame flushed, spark jumping in its casing. How was he so _good?_

An approving hum caused his mouth to vibrate against her slightly, glossa still slipping over the seams and collecting the fluid that drizzled between the fractional gaps in her armor. Her hands grabbed his wings again--not very gently, more a result of how scattered she was than retaliation. Shadowmaru gasped suddenly and vented, then brought his touch against the slick plating once again. "I want to see." he vented out, almost desperately, sliding his fingertips back and forth. "May I?"

Elita drew her lower lip between her dentae. She felt a shy blush warming her already flushed cheeks. But she wasn't nervous. Not really, not _now_. Loving trust and affection swam through her sensors. She was willing show this to him. Primus, she _wanted_ to show him. She wanted _him_ , badly. She _ached_.

With a mental command and a soft click, Elita's interface panel slid away, revealing her pressurized spike and valve that instantly painted her thighs with transfluid as the barrier was taken away. Shadowmaru moved back just enough to look, fascinated. It was…not what he expected. He didn't _know_ what he expected, to be honest. But it was beautiful, just as the rest of her was. His optics roved over the systems, optics dark and half-shuttered as they then looked up to her. Curious, bright azure optics searched him for a reaction. A loving and understanding expression replied, silent as he leaned to kiss the tip of her spike. Elita shuddered to the core, then let a drawn-out moan escape her as his mouth parted over the underside of it. His glossa pressed up into it as it moved down the bottom of the shaft. Her hips moved forward lightly, straining as she slammed her shoulders backwards into the wall and _wailed_ with a _desperate_ and _confused_ rush of pleasure. The surveillance mech's lips hesitated at the base, quivering as a soft moan of his own escaped. That _sound_. From _her_. The charge in his systems was dizzying, begging; aching for release. He cupped his mouth over the very base of her spike and slid his glossa around the bottom to the opening of her valve, vividly tasting her lubrication as the tip swam around the edge. 

Elita's servos got lost for a moment, sliding up and down the edge of his wings all the way to the tips, then rubbing desperately against his shoulders, then smoothing over his back. His mouth pressed against her valve, jaw slack as his glossa probed the edges of the opening and brushed against curious, sensitive nodes. He felt more fluid drizzle out of her and into his mouth, She tasted _good_. Elita bucked tensely, venting faster. He was _teasing_ her. He denied her any soft of penetration and given his current position, the ache for him to do so was nearly _blinding_. A servo slipped over the back of his helm desperately, " _Shadowmaru_..." she crooned, voice pitching into a needy whine. "Primus, _damn you_... _!_ "

Just like that, the ninja's glossa slid past the folds that framed the opening of her valve and lapped in and out slowly, brushing at the top of her interior wall. The femme's body bowed backward slightly, a blissed-out groan leaving her. This was _unreal_. The charge in her body was already close to overloading her systems, but she pulled herself out of the spiral. It was too early for that. She needed his mouth on her more. She needed it before she could allow herself to loose herself completely.

Servos that had presently been gripping and lightly rubbing the insides of her thighs moved again. The ninja mech reached one to touch her spike, fingers wrapping around the base and thumb sliding up the underside as he tugged upward towards the tip. His glossa flicked intently into her before his mouth broke away for a moment. Elita gasped, quivering, as two digits slid around the curvature of the opening, curious and gentle. Shadowmaru let out a labored sigh as he did so. His sensors were alight and sensitive to the touch. Even the act of running his fingers over her was slowly getting him suffused with heat. He let her transfluid slip over his fingertips, coating them until they swirled fluidly. Then he pressed them into her.

Elita grabbed the shapeshifter's wings like handles and held onto them for dear life as she curled into him slightly. Her fingers dragged over the flat surface area and he softly _howled_ against her thigh in response. His fingers froze inside of her, so desperately charged that a false move felt like it would cause his charge to burst all over again. He gasped, steadying himself, before allowing his digits to press in all the way to his knuckles. He curled them experimentally before drawing them back out again, then repeated, over and over with intent and passionate slowness. He panted brokenly as the flickering, tight interior of her valve seemed to close in around his digits, pressing into them, even as his conjunx was moaning and cursing and babbling in a language he didn't understand above him. His mouth came back to the underside of her spike, where his other servo continued to stroke slowly. His glossa passed over his own knuckles as he slid downward towards her valve again. The fine point slid into her along with his fingers, rubbing against the top edge. A muffled note of alarm _vibrated_ against her as her fingers dug into his wings, _stinging_ him pleasurably.

She was so _close_ …so close to that release. Shadowmaru's digits pumped in and out of her, his glossa teased her entrance and his hand slid over her drizzling spike. It was so much; _too_ much. Blind bliss was humming through her circuits with a growing intensity that crescendoed when she felt his voice buzz against her. Yelling his name in a jumble of nothings, overload hit her hard. A desperate grip held him by the wings as her thighs pressed into either side of him and she screamed out. She felt the emission of her own transfluid jetting out and the vice-grip of her valve around the ninja's fingers as they strained to push into her. Everything suspended in perfect ecstasy for a split second.

The ninja was not far behind. The grip on his wings coupled with the sudden clenching around his digits as he pressed into her caused his charge to _expel_ , ripping over his frame even more intensely than the first time. His mouth broke away and his fingertips pressed as far into her as they would go, suspended as a desperate cry escaped him. Static flickered at his extremities once again, making his touch _electric_ on her frame. His optics flickered offline for a timeless moment. He felt the hot rush of liquid on his hand and wrist, vaguely, but more-over felt nothing but profound satisfaction.

Elita sagged, venting hard. Slowly, Shadowmaru's servo drew out of her port _shakily_ and he grabbed her leg for support, breath misting the inside of her hip. The sensation of what they had just done lingered in the aftermath left behind in their EM fields, tinted with bliss and bewilderment and love. After a long pause, resting against each other, Elita gave a soft laugh, knees giving out so that she was kneeling with him and her helm came down to his shoulder.

"Hmm..." the ninja hummed inquisitively, still too overcome to care what a mess they both were. He nuzzled the side of his helm against hers.

"That was..." she began, vocals giddy.

"Amazing, yes." Lazy, self-gratifying humor slipped into Shadowmaru's voice. "I know I am."

"I love you, you jackass." she laughed, irrepressible grin pressed against the side of his helm.


End file.
